


Shower

by kugure



Series: Kronos Crows [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Jason was staying behind after practice, and when he headed to the shower, something unexpected greeted him.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back with this series :3c  
> Please be aware that this series doesn't happen chronologically though. Here enjoy another snippet!

Jason was staying behind after practice, to discuss some new strategies with Coach, and when Coach told him to leave, Jason was so relieved. He felt so grimmy and stinky and he needed a shower so much.

He headed to the locker room in autopilot, too tired to do anything required thinking. He opened his locker, stripped naked, grabbed his towel, and then headed to communal shower, already imagining a nice shower and then he could be clean and happy again.

He was so deep in his thought he didn’t realize someone else was in the shower as well.

But hey, not his fault. Everyone supposed to be back in dorm right now. It was pretty late already.

But of course. Of course Jason forgot that there was a particular freshman who loved to stay behind to practice some more and always took a late shower.

And now, that particular someone was there, standing naked under the shower. Gave Jason full view of his glory.

And of course. That particular person was Nico di Angelo, the guy who Jason had a crush on, _hard_ , for the past weeks.

Nico just stood there, whether he wasn’t aware about Jason’s presence, or he was aware but chose not to care. His hair was wet and down, framing his perfect face. Nico had his eyes closed and looked up at the shower, letting the water sprayed on his face. Jason swore he could see the pulse on his neck. His olive skin looked even more beautiful with water running through it. Jason couldn’t help but following the water down… down…

_Oh God. His crush wasn’t the only thing that hard at the moment._

Jason made a soft squeak noise at the back of his throat, forced himself to look away but the noise already made Nico opened his eyes and their gaze met.

And Jason was also sure Nico’s gaze flicked down for a moment--he didn’t think he did a good job covering his hard on with towel. _Oh God. Nico was so going to kill him._

But unexpectedly, Nico just rolled his eyes and turned around, gave Jason some privacy and also _another full view of his great ass. Oh my God._

“I’m sorry,” Jason quickly said, took a step back. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean--I’m just--I’m just gonna go,” he ended lamely, and before he heard anything from Nico, he rushed back to his locker, got dressed, and out of the locker room as fast as he could with only tripping on his feet twice.

* * *

 Jason had a severe case of blue balls for the rest of the day but he didn’t dare to jerk off over the image of Nico in the shower. He would feel so guilty. In the morning though, he found himself already came all over his sweatpants just because of one vivid dream.

Jason was so ready to kill himself any moment now. Or Nico was the one who would likely to kill him.

But he tried to overcome his fear, got up and went to morning practice, and almost got knocked back on his ass when he opened the door as he about to go out and found Nico already standing there, with two cups of coffee.

“Morning, Grace,” he said, handed one cup to Jason. “See you at practice.”

And before Jason could say something intelligent than, “Huh,” Nico already walked away.

“Huh,” he repeated, watching Nico’s back walking away and sipped his coffee. This was the most delicious coffee he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, starting tomorrow until the 20th, I'm gonna be on charge of [Juni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816045/chapters/34284089) , so please check it out :3c 
> 
> Say hello to me on tumblr and twitter both with username @grettalks XD


End file.
